


A Touch of Heaven in Hell

by morgan_cian



Series: Heaven and Hell [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it, fallen angels, sexy demons and sweet boy love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Heaven in Hell

He licked his lips nervously as the bass thudded through the soles of his feet. His face flamed and his stomach tightened.

This was the reason he had been cast out, his deep, dark desire. He thought it hidden. Not so, he was forever banned from his home.

The lust of the atmosphere caused heat to pool in his groin and his back to ache. 

He was enthralled by the action on the stage, not realizing that he was moving forward, like a moth to a flame.

*~*

He flicked the stub of his cigarette away and growled when a club goer got too close. He was bored, bored with everything. A sweet young thing gave him a come hither look which he ignored.

Been there, done that, and he was bored.

Even the action on stage at the Minion’s Play Pen could not hold his attention. He reached into his pocket and drew out an empty cardboard box. He growled under his breath and crushed it. He flung it over his shoulder and made his way to the entrance.

He was going to call it a night.

And his nose twitched.

What the hell, he thought and inhaled deeply, fuck! It could not be.

But the beautiful blonde head and innocent face slammed it home.

He turned on his heel, not giving it much thought why he was getting involved. He just knew he had to stop him.

Damn fool.

*~*

He gasped as arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him backwards. The arms were brawny and brutish, not anything like the slender strength that he was used to. He stiffened in fear when he felt the grinding against his bottom.

“L-l-let me g-g-go,” He stuttered pulling against the iron strength and getting no where.

“Shhh, pretty, I see’s you like what’s a goin’ on on stage, thought you’s might like summat ‘at as well.”

His stomach churned at the strong smell of unwashed male, stale beer, and decayed teeth. He shook his head and tried to pull away once more.

“Let him go.”

He went completely still at the powerful command in the low tone.

*~*

“Aw, come on, we’s just havin’ a bit of fun.” The brute had the nerve to thrust against the trembling boy, “He’ll come around, ‘m sure of it.”

His eyes went ruby red and the brute stumbled backwards. “That’s what I thought, now fuck off.”

He then turned his attention to the boy who whipped around and was struck dumb. He had heard about them, was taught about them and hell he knew how to kill them. But they were not taught how to fight against the onslaught of innocent beauty.

Shuddering, he reached out grasped the boy’s bicep and pulled him forward. “Come with me,” he growled, “I’ve got to get you outta here.”

The innocent eyes went wide, “But why, he left. Thank you.”

He cursed under his breath. The innocence was a clarion call and the darkness was starting to descend.

“Just come on.” He pulled the reluctant boy along, not giving him much choice.

*~*

They were outside the club when he dug in his heels. “Wait!”

The man turned on him and he sucked in a breath. His raven hair hung in silky waves about his shoulders and his dark eyes snapped with annoyance. 

He was so different, so beautiful, that he wanted to reach out and touch. He shoved his hands in his pockets and bit his lip.

“What?” came the low growl, “I’ve got to get you somewhere safe so you can get home.”

He hung his head and mumbled.

“What was that?” the irritation was thick.

“I can’t go home, I’ve been cast out.”

*~*

He reared back, stunned. That was unheard of. They were unleashed to do battle, the age old battle. They were never cast out.

Unable to stop himself, he heard the word, “Why?” pop out of his mouth.

“I’d rather not say.” And the beautiful face turned scarlet.

He cocked his head to side, considering the boy and then the club and then back at the boy.

Ahhhh, he thought.

“Aw hell, come on.” He once again pulled the boy forward.

“Where are you taking me?”

“With me, once the word gets out,” He shook his head with annoyance and plunged ahead.

*~*

He sucked in a breath. He was terrified. They were surrounded and the man had pushed him behind his back, protecting him.

He slid his arm around the man’s waist and burrowed in between the strong shoulders. He felt the warm hand cover his and held onto him as well.

“We don’t want any trouble, go on now.” His voice was so low, he could feel the rumble against his face.

“We know what he is, give him up, we want to play.” The voices surrounding them were jeering and jabbing.

He was so afraid. This place was so dark and disconcerting. 

Yet, the hand against his own felt so good.

“Well good for you,” the man returned, “He’s mine, I’ve claimed him. Any one disagree will mess with me.”

He heard a deadly hiss and watched as the mob faded back.

“You might want to make your claim permanent.” A parting call sneered.

The man turned and wrapped an arm around his slender waist. Feeling the comfort and strength, he nuzzled closer.

“What did they mean by permanent claim?” He asked quietly, the man smelled so good.

He felt the man sigh and he was pulled even closer. “We need to talk. We’re almost there.”

*~*

His home felt dark and dank next to the radiant beauty. He was so stupid. Word would spread like wildfire.

If he did not claim him, he would not be able to fight off all those who would challenge him.

His cock surged at the thought of the boy under him, above him, surrounding him. He knew that he should not feel guilty. He had admitted that he was an outcast.

But he did not feel worthy. What right did he have to touch such beauty? Even now the boy watched him with such innocent trust.

“First things, first, I’m known as Ash’ah’naal, or Ash for short.” His words sounded so rough.

“Uh, I’m Teeyr.” And damn the boy, if he did not bit that tempting lower lip again.

“You are a fallen angel.” The blonde head lowered in shame. “For having an unnatural desire for men.” The cheekbones went a delightful shade of pink. “They won’t ever let you return.”

“No,” the boy whimpered.

“Well, hell,” he growled and pulled the pliant body into his arms. “What were you going to do in a place like that?” He brushed his cheek against the soft hair.

“I just wanted to see, to know,” the slender arms wrapped around him, “to feel.”

Surprised, Ash muttered, “Have you?”

“No!” and the man could feel the heat of the blush radiate through his thin t-shirt. 

“Teeyr, look at me.” The boy raised his head and Ash let his eyes change.

And got the predictable response; the boy flailed and scuttled backwards until he slammed into the opposite wall.

“I’m not all bad,” Ash sighed. “I’m a half breed, demonic father, human mother.” He shook his head as the boy whimpered and curled against his knees.

“You don’t have to fear me, boy. But you do need to know fear, that vermin out there. They want to capture you and fuck your cherry ass. They want to enslave you, sell you to the highest bidder. Fallen angels are unheard of.”

“What can I do?” the boy sobbed quietly.

“You have to trust me.” Ash said firmly and then faltered, “I’m going to have to claim you and mate you.”

Blue eyes snapped open with terror, “What! Why? Let me go.”

“I’m not keeping you,” he growled and then began to pace. “Me and my big mouth or I should say my fucking big nose. Just should have stayed out of it, let the brute have you, but no. I try to protect you and then have to shoot my mouth off.”

He held out a hand to the boy, who flinched. He did not waver and finally the boy reached out warily.

Ash sighed once again and pulled the beautiful creature into his arms. He ran a careful hand down the boy’s back, unsure of the hidden wings.

“Will you hurt me?” Teeyr whispered.

The half breed placed a gentle kiss against the sweet smelling hair. “No, I’ll cherish you.”

*~*

Ash gripped Teeyr’s hips and pulled him closer. The sweet innocent smell was intoxicating as was the quiet gasp. “Easy, little one, I’m just holding you.”

The boy gave him a nervous smile and then nuzzled into his neck. He heard the deep inhale and then a sigh.

“What is it?”

Teeyr’s voice was muffled and Ash could feel the heat flare once again, “You smell so good.”

And without meaning to, the half breed could feel his chest swell. “So do you.” Testing himself and the boy, he let his palm rest against one rounded buttock. Teeyr went rigid but did not pull away.

“Do we have to, to, well, ma..ma..you know.” The boy looked up into the dark eyes that were equal parts amusement, concern, and something else.

“Yes, we will and soon.” The boy pulled out of his arms and hugged himself. “I’m sorry but that is how will have to be. I don’t have the resources to protect you and I’m not on good terms with the other side.” As much as he wanted to feel the boy again, he held his distance.

Teeyr winced and ducked his head. “Neither am I.” 

He started when Ash grabbed his hand and tugged. “We need to get comfortable, let’s start with sitting.” He pulled the boy onto the worn out sofa and drew him close. 

Teeyr hissed as his back came in contact with the sofa and leaned forward. He jerked as Ash put a gentle hand against him.

“You need to relax, little one, we’ll be doing a lot more. Just get used to having my hands on you first.” The blonde head nodded. “What’s wrong with your back? I suspect it has to do with your wings.”

Bright blue eyes glittered with tears, “Part of banishment.”

“Let me see.” While gentle, Ash left no room for argument.

He wanted to moan as delicious smooth golden skin came into view. He did shudder when the boy’s arm brushed against his own. Then the kid stalled.

Ash bit back his impatience. With soothing hands he turned Teeyr so he could view his back. He growled.

The boy’s back was gorgeous. Wide shoulders, firm muscles, tapered waist that led to slender hips caused Ash’s lust to soar. But it was raw slashes near Teeyr’s shoulder blades that made him want to hurt something. The marks were vicious as if..

“Did they cut them from you?” His voice low and his eyes glittered.

Teeyr turned quickly and sucked in a breath. His instinct was to scuttle away but he bore down. “No. I still have them. I just have to keep them hidden due to laws of banishment.” He wanted to cry but did not want to tax the man’s patience, so he turned, presenting his back once again.

Ash reached out and covered the left wing mark with his hand. The flesh was over warm, like a fever. He was surprised when the boy’s back curled against his hand and the slender hips squirmed.

“Teeyr?” But the boy moaned and squirmed again.

Curious, he pulled Teeyr against his chest and peered over the boy’s shoulder. The prominent bulge in the kid’s groin looked painful. 

But it could pave the way at making the whole fucked up mess easier, Ash thought. He slid his hand across the hairless, slender chest. He circled the rosy nipples before dipping his finger into the shallow well of the pretty navel. Teeyr was still, barely breathing.

“It’s okay, little one.” Ash whispered in his ear as he released the snap on the nondescript denim. The demon moaned at the rush of pheromones that tickled his nose. He slid his hand inside the cotton briefs and touched Teeyr for the first time. “You are beautiful and what you feel is not wrong.”

He stroked the rigid flesh once and Teeyr was arching back, spilling onto himself and Ash with a heartbreaking cry. He then curled forward.

The demon watched in fascination as the air rippled and large, snowy white wings unfurled. Teeyr shuddered. Ash felt unworthy as his rough calloused hand smoothed over the silky feathers. Teeyr whined with lustful need.

“Look at me, little one, please.” Teeyr let himself be pulled into Ash’s embrace. Disregarding the cooling seed that his demon was howling for, the man cupped the angel’s neck and kissed him almost chastely.

“M..m..more, please, Ash’ah’naal.” Teeyr moaned and opened his mouth, inviting the assault.

As much as he tried to consider Teeyr’s innocence, the sexual need overrode Ash’s common sense. He plundered the mouth, pulling the boy into his lap. He tasted the boy skin, licking his neck, biting at the tender ears. He pushed his hands into Teeyr’s pants, cupping the warm globes of the boy’s ass, grinding their groins together.

The whimper had Ash stopping and pulling back. Teeyr’s face was flushed and overwhelmed. The broad curving bones of his wings rippled nervously. He felt bad; he had pushed the boy too fast.

Ash panted, pressing his forehead against Teeyr’s. “Little one, I’m sorry, just give me a minute.”

Slender fingers touched his face. Teeyr smiled bashfully. “You really do want me, don’t you, Ash. I’m not an abomination to you.”

Growling, Ash hugged him close. “Yes, little one, I want you badly. You are not an abomination, but a miracle.” He kissed the boy’s tempting neck. “How are you doing, do we need to slow down a little.”

“I’m fine.” Teeyr replied, voice small and endearing. “Ash, will you touch my wings again?”

They were so silky, soft, clean. Ash purred at the feeling of the feathers tickling his skin. He felt Teeyr begin to squirm again.

“That make you feel good?”

“Yesssss.” Teeyr hissed and bucked his hips. “No one has ever touched them before.”

“What about here?” Ash put a gentle hand between them, feeling the boy’s reawakening flesh.

“N..n..no one.” Teeyr hid his face in the man’s neck. “Just my hand.”

Ash groaned, he could picture the naïve boy taking himself in his hand, pleasuring himself, blushing furiously.

Teeyr gasped as the man lifted him and carried him across the small apartment. “Ash?”

“Change of location, more comfortable.” He grumbled and laid the boy on his messy bed. The wings spread, bringing light to the dark.

He was amazed when Teeyr squirmed on the blankets and buried his nose into his pillow. “Your smell is here.”

The man wanted to cover the boy in his scent so that all would know that he belonged to him. He lifted his hand and touched his tongue to his palm. His cock surged at the potent taste of Teeyr on his skin.

Ash did not give him time to think. He gripped the denim and underwear and stripped it off along with the boy’s shoes.

Teeyr’s hands went automatically to his groin, covering himself and flushing bodily. Ash gave him time to settle as he removed his own clothing. He eased down sitting beside the boy, allowing his naked hip to brush the naked thigh.

The boy gasped and trembled. Ash took his hand and placed it on his leg. “Calm down, I’m not going to rush you, but we will be doing more than touching eventually.”

*~*

Teeyr fought every instinct to jerk his hand away and curl into himself. Ash was so warm and despite his nerves, comforting. Biting his lip, his fingers twitched feeling electric pulses against his fingertips. Ash was all male, hard with wiry hair covering the strong thigh muscle. In his mind, he could see the mighty thigh muscles corded as the narrow hips moved back and forth. He moaned, his free hand moving to stroke his cock unknowingly.

The demon smiled as he watched the boy pleasure himself. He reached and covered the furious motion with his own hand. Blue eyes opened in fear and need. Ash leaned down and took the boy’s mouth, encouraging the motion to continue. He needed Teeyr to be completely sated and relaxed for the not only the claiming but the loss of his virginity as well. And when the boy spilled for the second time, Ash made sure the tired eyes watched as he lifted his seed slick hand and brought it to his mouth.

Teeyr’s eyes screwed shut and silvery tears leaked down into the pillow. Quickly wiping his hands, Ash pulled the boy into his arms. He bit down on the moan that threatened to escape as the Teeyr’s body came into contact with his flesh. Comfort first and maybe later, lust.

“Shhhh, little one, easy,” he filled his hand with the sunny blonde locks. “Take your time and tell me what you are thinking when you are ready.”

“I, I, I,” Teeyr took a deep breath and burrowed into Ash, “I tried that when I was caught. It was enough evidence for my banishment.”

Ash growled, “Tasting your own seed was cause for banishment? I am definitely on the right side.” Teeyr flinched and tried to draw away but he would not let him. “It is perfectly normal to be curious, even without being drawn to the same sex.”

Teeyr looked up at him with those sad blue eyes. “I had approached a very good friend of mine and just asked if love between two males was possible. He went pale and hurried away. I was so confused. It was just a question. He alerted the High Council of my depravity. They began collecting information and when they had enough they charged my domicile. And the rest you already know.”

The man continued to card the silky hair, “But how do you know that it is a male you want, little one, you could truly want a woman.”

“No!” Teeyr levered himself up and smashed his mouth against the surprised demon.

Ash gripped the boy and rolled on top of him. He used his weight to keep Teeyr from reeling in fear as their groins settled against on another’s.

“This is what you want?” The demon growled thrusting his hips gently but keeping his tone firm. “You want to be held down and taken. You want to spread your legs wide and have a cock deep inside of your body, touching where no one has before but you know it will feel so good, it will make you feel complete. Then say it, little one.”

“Oh please,” Teeyr cried, his body going pliant at the sensation in his groin, “I do, I want it so bad. Please Ash’ah’naal, please take me. If I am to be punished, I shall take it. Just please, cl-cl-claim my body.”

The demon’s eyes flashed red in triumph as he kissed the supple mouth. He wanted to take but he also wanted to taste.

“Do not fear, little one, just feel. Let me make you feel good. You will be mine for eternity.” He pressed his forehead against Teeyr’s, “Let me know if it gets to be too much, I’ll give you a moment. But do not get me wrong, I’m going to take your body and lay my claim. Trust me when I say I will not hurt you.”

Teeyr nodded and forced himself to open his legs. 

Ash smiled and nuzzled the boy’s lips. He then knelt between the slender thighs and took in his future mate.

The wings were outstretched across his bed. He desperately wanted the boy to ride his cock so he could see those wings go rigid as he came, feeling their softness against his skin.

The boy was slender but not skinny, well formed arms and legs, broad shoulders, and slender hips. He had very little body hair and what he had was pale golden strands. The rosy nipples were tight and budded, beckoning him to take them into his mouth.

Ash ran his thumbs over the protruding hip bones and gazed at the tempting flesh that lay half hard in the nest of silky blonde pubes. He had felt the strength in his hand. The demon licked his lips, unaware that the forked tongue exposed itself. How he wanted to taste the boy, swallow him whole, to feed upon the seed until the fallen angel could give no more.

“Ash?”

He looked down and noticed the wary expression on Teeyr’s face. “What is it, little one?”

Teeyr gulped but tried for bravery. “Your tongue?”

Shit, the demon thought, and hung his head. “Demon heritage, little one, and might as well show you all. It will come out when I claim you.”

 

*~*

Ash’s body went still and the boy cocked his head to the side. “Ash?”

And the demon muttered, “I don’t want to frighten you any more than I already have.”

He felt the boy shift. Long, slender fingers cupped his face and lifted his head. “I’m frightened, yes. I am flying in the face of my very heritage. But I’m not frightened of you.” His thumb trailed over Ash’s high cheekbone. “I know you will not hurt me, you’ve already kept me safe.”

The demon turned into the boy’s palm and kissed it. He felt his features ripple and his teeth elongated. His fiery eyes took in the boy’s reaction. Blue eyes widened and Ash felt disheartened. He knew what the boy could see. His demon face had sunken eyes and curved ebony horns from his forehead. His fangs were needlepoint sharp.

Teeyr pushed himself up on his elbows. “M-m-m-may I touch you?”

Ash sighed and nodded. Tentative fingers trailed over his cheekbones once again and then up to his brow. He could feel the feather light touches to his horns. He did not want to see the disgust in the bright blue eyes. The demon felt a gentle pressure and he gazed at Teeyr.

To say he was shocked, when the boy smiled and kissed him quickly, was an understatement. Teeyr then lay back once again.

“You aren’t frightened or disgusted?” Ash was in disbelief when the boy quickly shook his head. “I am going to try and believe you; I don’t think you know how to lie yet.” He felt his fangs sheath themselves. 

He could see the boy was more relaxed, his thighs open to accommodate him, his hands loosely at his hips. He knelt down and licked the boy’s ear delicately before whispering, “Are you ready to begin?”

Teeyr whimpered and then replied, “Yes.”

Ash settled against the boy, allowing his weight to pin Teeyr against the mattress. He cupped the boy’s neck and kissed him deeply, trailing the fingers of his other hand through the snowy white feathers. He thrust his hips slowly and felt Teeyr open his legs wider to increase the friction.

He kissed and licked his way across Teeyr’s body taking note of the places that would make the boy cry out and thrust his hips hard. He took his time pay homage to the tempting nipples, even allowing one fang tip to trail across the tight buds. He thought of piercing them and quickly shoved it out of his mind.

Teeyr’s hands went into his hair as he nibbled around the dip of his navel. He could hear the soft mewling. The feathers rippled.

He deliberately ignored the cock that was straining to rise for the third time. He held the trembling thighs open and took in the tight, virgin opening. He flicked his tongue against the sensitive flesh and tightened his grip as Teeyr tried to levitate from the bed.

“Ash!” He gasped, “Wha-wh-what are you doing?”

The man turned his head and kissed the silky skin of Teeyr’s inner thigh. “Have you ever touched yourself here?”

“NO!”

“Pity,” Ash dipped his head and licked the boy again. Using his powerful tongue, he played with the skin. Despite Teeyr’s sobs and protests, the opening slowly surrendered under the assault. The man stroked the tight, virgin walls with his tongue taking in the intimate taste of the boy.

“Please,” Teeyr moaned, his hands scrabbling over hair and horn, “please stop.”

Ash nuzzled Teeyr’s thigh once more. “Listen, little one, before this is over I’m going to be inside your body. Relax and let yourself feel. Let me make you feel good.”

He kissed the delicate sac before taking half of it in his mouth sucking and licking the heavy weight that rolled around. He then repeated himself with the second one feeling the entire sac drawing up. He released it and watched as it began to relax.

Not giving the angel time to breathe, Ash swallowed the leaking cock whole. His nose twitched at the soft hair of the boy’s pubes. He relaxed his throat as Teeyr thrust up violently and came with a hoarse cry. Ash drank down the potent seed, his demon demanding that he claim the boy and ride him hard.

He pulled Teeyr into his arms as he panted. One broad wing curved over their bodies. Ash sighed as the feathers brushed his skin.

*~*

He was so warm and comfortable. Heat seemed to cradle his body and hold him close. Teeyr snuggled closer to the warmth. He felt large hands palm his backside and pull him in tight.

Hands?

Blue eyes snapped open and he fought to keep his body from going into fight/flight mode. His nose twitched at that wonderful, musky, intoxicating smell. He inhaled deeply and nuzzled the firm skin before him. A low sigh of contentment reached his ears and he looked up.

Gone was the demon visage as were his wings, he thought distractedly. Exhaustion must have returned them to their hiding places. His face flamed once again at the feelings and sensations that Ash had brought forth.

His mind returned to the club scene and he trembled.

~

The boy was kneeling in the middle of the large bed. The man behind him kissed his neck and stroked his cock.

At the jeers from the crowd, the man shoved the boy on his hands and knees and began to paddle the upturned bottom.

Terror welled up in Teeyr’s throat as he thought the boy was being punished. But as he watched, the boy moaned in lust and rocked back into the blows. The man jerked his head back by his hair as he…  
~  
Teeyr about jumped out of his skin when Ash’s hand threaded into his hair.

*~*

“Easy, little one, your heart is beating like a rabbit on the run,” Ash mumbled and rubbed his eyes. He grunted as the boy buried his face in his chest. He could feel the damnable flush yet again.

Was he regretting this already? Without Ash physically taking his body? The half breed felt at odds. Maybe he should just let the boy go. Find a safe haven, like the one he grew up in when his mother had abandoned him.

The silky blonde locks slithered against his fingers. The boy would never be safe. His innocence and beauty drew that which was dark in the world. Ash could not trust that some bastard would take his innocence by force. Teeyr did not deserve that. His first time should be beautiful.

Especially after losing his family and his home for his desire, he did not deserve to be even more scarred for his want by some man fucking him and discarding him. If he could, Ash vowed that he would protect the boy always. He did not understand love, but he did get the need to be cared for. Ash could do that; he could care for the boy.

His mind drifted to his claim. No other demonic male would pursue the boy without challenging him first. Ash knew that there would be challenges for a prize such as Teeyr. But maybe the kid could find love with a gentle human.

His demon howled in rage at the thought of giving the boy up. But if that was what Teeyr wanted for the ever elusive emotion known as love, then Ash would do it.

“Ash?” The boy whispered hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

“You’re hurting me, you are squeezing pretty tight.”

Aw hell, the man berated himself, and let go. 

“No.” Teeyr said quickly.

“Huh?”

“Don’t let me go, please don’t le me go.” The fervent request soothed his demon. It was as if the boy knew what Ash was thinking.

“I won’t.” He growled and tipped the boy’s face to meet the sweet lips. He heard the boy’s sigh and felt the slender arms wrap around him.

He cupped the angelic face, read the absolute trust and deemed it time to move forward. It was mid day. If he did not complete his claim by night fall then there would be hell to pay.

“How are you feeling?” Ash asked, gently trailing his thumb over Teeyr’s bottom lip.

The boy tensed before forcing himself to still. “I’m fine, Ash. I’ve just never felt or have been t-t-to-touched in the way you have touched me. It’s h-h-hard to c-c-come to terms with the f-fee-feelings in my b-b-body.” The boy bit down on his lip.

Ash hissed at the words that the boy chose. His neglected cock surged. He could feel the fluid drip against his thigh.

“Then we move forward.” The demon growled and covered the boy’s mouth, in hard possessiveness. He ground his hips into the boy not easing up even as he felt the angel try to back peddle.

He realized in passing that the wings had disappeared. He did not make an issue of it. He had to mate and claim the boy.

He once again stretched over the trembling boy, kissing him and stroking his heated cock. Release was not the objective, unbridled need and desire were. The boy had to want him, to need him to take him. Ash would not force himself into an unwilling body.

He took the bottle of lubricant and held it before the wide blue eyes. “Do you know what this is, do you understand what I have to do?” He knew he was bordering on harsh but he could not let the boy retreat.

Teeyr squeezed his eyes shut as if in pain and slowly nodded his head.

“So you understand more than you would like to believe.” Ash softened. He nuzzled the boy’s neck.

“Yes.” Teeyr moaned.

“So I ask you again, have you ever touched yourself here?” He trailed his finger against the hidden opening and felt the muscles of the boy’s buttocks clench.

“No, I did not dare.”

“And yet you want this? You want me to take your body?”

Teeyr turned his head but Ash cupped his chin and brought the boy’s face back to his.

“I’m going to be honest, Ash’ah’naal.” The boy tried to be resolute and failed miserably.

*~*

“That’s all I am asking for, little one.” Ash felt his lips curve upward. The boy was adorable.

“This is so far from my realm of possibilities. This is forbidden. I was banished for wanting this.” Teeyr sucked in a breath. “I do not know what I truly expected. This world is so different from my own.”

Deciding that they could wait a little longer, Ash turned on his side and pulled the boy into him. The soft blonde hair felt good on his flesh.

“I was enamored with the sights, the sounds, the lust, the vibrancy of life here. My world is cold. Every action, every emotion, and every joining is dictated. There is no room for different, originality, passion.” He propped his chin against his hands that rested on Ash’s muscular chest. He sighed and then squirmed when the roughened palms stroked over his back and wing marks.

“I did not know how dangerous things would be. I can only be thankful that you found me.” The innocent trust made Ash moan. “I will be honest in the fact that I did not think I would find myself in this precarious position on my very first evening. But there is no better man that I would wish to give myself to, Ash’ah’naal,” Teeyr placed a gentle kiss over Ash’s heart. He had found a sense of confidence within himself. “So yes, I want you to take my body,” He blushed and Ash knew that he would give the boy anything and everything within his power. “Claim me.”

The kiss was a promise.

They settled into a spoon. Ash liberally coated his fingers and began the slow process of opening a male body for the first time.

At the quiet moans of pain and hisses that precluded tensing, Ash would rain gentle kisses against the boy’s neck and shoulder. Ever so often he would check Teeyr’s arousal, but the tender cock remained flaccid. But an off the wall thought caught Ash off guard.

“If you cum, will your wings appear?”

Teeyr looked over his shoulder, startled. “No. It is sexually pleasing for the feathers to be touched, but it is under my control. I’m not sure I will be thinking of them at the moment.”

Ash regarded the seriousness of the expression and nipped the curve of the boy’s ear. Enjoying the quiet gasp, he replied, “Fair enough.”

The skin was soft and slick and the opening gave away slowly. Ash pushed his finger in deep, slowly but firmly.

Teeyr choked, “Oh god.” His ass pressed back wanting the sensation to go even deeper.

The man put a comforting hand on the trembling belly. He brushed over the tiny spot that had the boy crying out and the slender cock surging upward.

“Wh-wh- what was that?”

“The assurance that this is not wrong, that it is about pleasure, not about gender.” Ash replied, nuzzling the boy.

Teeyr went limp, his body curving into Ash, feeling protected despite the strangeness of having a foreign feeling inside his body. He waited and waited, but the spine tingling sensation did not return.

“Ash?”

“I’m waiting on you, little one. Your body will give the signal when to proceed. You clamped down pretty hard, if I were to try to move or press ahead, I would hurt you.” Ash feasted on the tempting neck. Teeyr moaned and began to relax. “That’s it, little one.”

The second and third fingers went fairly quickly. Ash kept his mouth firmly attached to the juncture of neck and shoulder as he stretched and scissored the virginal opening. Teeyr was a quivering mass of need. The boy knew he needed something more, just more. He whined loudly as the fingers disappeared. He felt empty and needy.

He heard the wet sounds of flesh against flesh. His upper thigh was moved forward and heat seared his ass. The man was against him and there was no turning back.

He felt breathless, in shock, in overload. He felt the broad cock inch slowly into his body. He felt tears spring into his eyes as he was stretched even more. And it burned. He instinctively tried to withdraw to pull away from the gut wrenching pain. He cried out and as if his soul was laid bare.

“Easy, little one,” Ash panted. He fought against every primal instinct to push forward, to take, to claim. His demon demanded that it be done, to hell with the consequences.

“It’ll be better now, the worst is over.” His hand left the boy’s cock and massaged the tightened belly. He felt the marginal relaxing of the tight muscles and pushed firmly until he was buried deep in the almost painful vise of the boy’s ass. “You did it, Teeyr, you are a virgin no longer.”

He heard a faint whisper and then the louder, “More.”

Ash’s toes curled at the quiet demand and began the ancient process of mating. His hips bucked forward. He held a tight reign on his body’s demands. He had not cum but fully intended to do so when he placed the claim on the boy that would be recognized throughout the demon world.

Teeyr could not process the sensations barreling though him. He relaxed and let Ash take care of him. When the large palm cupped him he gave himself up to the man who had taken him. He mewled when the hard flesh disappeared. Ash maneuvered him onto his back and settled over him. He did not react at the demonic visage looming over him. His soul recognized that of his mate. Teeyr knew that he was where he belonged. He spread his thighs and sighed as the man once again sank into his body.

“I claim thee, Teeyr.” Ash’s eyes were flaming in the darkening room. The fangs had elongated to past the full bottom lip. “By body and by blood, you are mine.” Teeyr’s head fell back at the stinging pleasure of the fangs sinking into his skin.

Ash moaned at the sweet tasting blood singing against his tongue even as his seed surged into the deep recesses Teeyr’s body. He forced himself away from the boy’s neck and opened his wrist. He read confusion in the boy’s expression as he lifted his bleeding wrist to the bow shaped mouth.

“You have to complete the mating, little one.” Ash panted. He felt hollowed out. He wanted to pull his little mate into his arms and sleep.

The cute pink tongue appeared as the boy tasted him delicately. His eyes widened in shock even as he latched onto the proffered arm. Ash groaned and felt his body surge once again. He pulled his wrist away and covered the boy’s mouth, the taste of their blood mixing together. They curled into each other and let exhaustion overwhelm them.

*~*

His eyes snapped open. He knew that his bed was empty. He pushed himself out of the bed and tried to gain his balance on shaky legs.

Where was the boy? His mate, his demon corrected. He hurried into his living room and pulled back at the sight of Teeyr sitting in the window, his body awash with moonlight.

The profile had changed. Gone was the simple innocence. The planes of the angelic face showed the new knowledge, new experience, a man that was no longer a boy. Blue eyes glittered in the milky glow.

But the wings drew Ash’s attention. They were still broad and pearly white but the feathers had gleaming raven ones near the juncture of wing and back. They had not been there before.

“Teeyr?” The half breed felt uncertain, treading on new boggy ground.

“Ash’ah’naal.” His mate turned to him and smile hesitantly. Ash bit back a gasp at the small pointed fangs. “I have changed. I am a man.”

*~*


End file.
